


You Send Me

by NightChanghes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 1950s, Alternate Universe - High School, Castiel wants to dance with Dean, Dancing, Dean is out of Castiel's League, F/F, Fluff, M/M, School Dance, Underage Drinking, awkward dialogue but stick in there it gets better, sam and anna aren't really together they are just dates to this dance idk, weird combo tbh but we'll ignore it for the sake of plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-12 14:18:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19133773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightChanghes/pseuds/NightChanghes
Summary: Castiel gets dragged to the school "single's" dance. It's not exactly what he expects, especially not when he's busy fantasizing about dancing with Dean Winchester all night.





	You Send Me

**Author's Note:**

> At this link you can find the tunblr post which has a little collage of art work for the fic https://johnlockshire.tumblr.com/post/185443637052/you-send-me-28k-high-school-au-read-on-ao3

Castiel had never been to a school dance, despite the popularity of them. He never wanted to take his nose out of the books he checked out of the library, but somehow, his younger sister, Anna, had dragged him to the 1950’s themed winter single’s dance. He appreciated that sandwiched between the fanfare of homecoming and prom, there was an opportunity for those less inclined to bring a date to a dance. He had begrudgingly obliged. He put on his father’s old mourning suit, a bit too baggy on him, and a trench coat to hide said black suit. He looked in the mirror and slid some soft wax through the front of his hair if only to tame it for a few moments of dancing.

He smiled at his reflection and grabbed a piece of gum from his desk drawer before hopping down the stairs to meet his sister in the kitchen. Anna had her red hair tied half up, half down with a white ribbon, and was wearing an A-line dress she sewed herself from some old, picnic patterned fabric left in the basement.

“You look great, sis.”

“You too, handsome. I’m glad you’re coming…finally.”

Castiel blushed a bit and fidgeted with the sleeve of his tan coat, “Yeah, hope it’s fun.”

Castiel could feel his sister's eyes on him so he turned to prompt their heading over to the school.

“Hey! What on earth is in your pocket?”

Castiel froze and tried to ignore her words.

“Cas,” she spoke and pulled the tattered, softcover copy of The Hobbit from his pocket, “You were not seriously going to bring this to a dance, were you?”

“Um..”

“Yeah, no.”

With that, his sister placed the book on the kitchen counter and passed him with a flip of her curled tresses and a jingle of her keys.

“Let’s go!”

As they made their way from their front door to the old Subaru parked on the curb out front, the night air nipped at Castiel’s face and he could feel his ears growing pink from the cold.

He was grateful for his coat as he pulled up the collar to shield himself from the light wind that passed by.

He slipped easily into the passenger seat of the car when he caught Anna giving him a side glance.

“You’re gonna have to move to the back in a second.”

“Why?”

“We gotta pick up my date.” She spoke as if Castiel was supposed to know that piece of information. He went red, immediately unthawing from the cold.

“This is a date dance? I thought-”

“Well,” Anna said as she started the car and began blasting the heat, “Back in the fifties, you would get little dance cards that you get the signature of everyone you danced with during which songs. You don’t need a date, it’s easier that way, but it’s not frowned upon to bring someone along.”

Castiel closed his eyes as they started off. This was his worst nightmare. Not only was it a date dance, but it was a dance where he would be expected to dance with _multiple_ partners. He should have gone to the neon themed dance they had last year. He’d heard it had quickly turned into a mosh pit, but he supposed that anonymity would be better than dancing up close to literally anyone in the school. God, he wished Anna hadn’t taken his book from him.

He leaned his head against the window when a happy thought came to him. Maybe it’ll be like in “Grease” and there’ll be a little waiting area with seats on the edge of the dance floor and everything. People watching isn’t the worst, he could survive until Anna was ready to go. Satisfied with his plan, he looked ahead at the road and listened to the ads crackling through the radio.

“Okay bro, time to hop in the back.”

Castiel stepped out of the passenger seat with a little groan and got in back just in time to see Sam Winchester stepping out of the small, green house that sat to their right.

Castiel’s breath hitched. He hadn’t thought about the fact that the Winchester’s would be there. In particular, Dean Winchester, most popular kid in his senior class and Castiel’s crush since Freshman year when all the county’s middle schools streamed together into one high school.

He wouldn’t mind a dance with Dean. He sighed, aloof with whimsy, considering the possibilities, the completely absurd possibilities, but possibilities nonetheless. The fantasy of it was enough.

He was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn’t hear Sam climb in and ask Anna “Is it cool if my brother catches a ride? His ride fell through.” And Anna reply with a cheerful, “Of course!”

He didn’t notice until the back car door was being opened and a leg clad in a light grey, square pattern pushed Castiel’s feet over, prompting him to scoot to the other side of the car.

When Dean was fully in the car, straightening out his suit and smiling over at Castiel, he wished he could pull his trench coat over the pink of his ears all over again.

“Heya, Cas.” Dean grinned, running a hand over his perfectly groomed hair, all slick and James Dean-esque. How rude for someone to be so beautiful.

Cas just nodded and let out a little “Hey” before buckling in and turning to face the back of the driver’s seat.

Dean had pulled out his phone and was typing away as Anna and Sam carried on with happy banter in the front seat. Cas sat in his own silence as Taylor Swift played quietly out of the radio. He wasn’t a drinker but damn, he needed something to get him through this. Nothing was going to get him out of the dance fast enough.

Finally, they pulled into the high school parking lot and chose a spot further away from the school than Castiel would have ever picked, but he shrugged his shoulders.

He went to grip the door handle and exit the car when Dean was pulling on the sleeve of his trench coat and coaxing him back in.

“Uh, what’s up?”

Anna and Sam unbuckled and turned around to face Dean and Cas, grinning.

“Aw Cas, it’s a school dance tradition! We sit in the lot and ‘chat’ until it fills out a bit more.”

“‘Chat’?”

With that, Dean pulled a sleek flask, or two, out from his coat as Sam did the same. Dean gave it a little shake in the direction of Castiel.

Castiel put up his hand in protest but Dean just teased, “C’mon Cas! Senior year, can’t break tradition!”

Castiel huffed “Fine.” and snagged the flask, unscrewing the tiny cap and taking a swig. His nose scrunched up at the strength of the Tennessee whiskey and passed it to Anna on his left.

“Anna, please don’t drink too much. I won’t let you drive us home if you’re drunk.”

“‘Course Castiel. It’ll wear off by the end of the night anyway.”

The minutes passed quickly, Cas loosening up and letting himself drink a bit more than he usually would. He was no lightweight, but he knew being tipsy would at least help heighten the entertainment value of watching a bunch of drunk kids dance around on the gymnasium floor.

He smiled as he felt the alcohol warm his belly and he looked over to watch Dean, engaged in a heated debate over which radio station in the county is best for classic rock.

Castiel couldn’t even hear the conversation over the loudness of Dean’s beauty. His pink lips were wet with whiskey and his tongue darted out to run over them as Sam stated his opinions on the matter. His freckles were spattered across his cheeks like constellations and he couldn’t help but wonder what his honey-colored skin felt like.

Castiel sighed and finally broke his staring as he reached for the flask that had made its way into one of the console cupholders.

He took a sip and finished off the last of the canister. Dean smirked when Castiel handed him the empty flask, “‘M sorry, finished it.”

“All good Cas, I’ve got my own personal flask.” He said as he patted the lapel of his suit jacket.

Finally, after what felt like ages of being squished in the car, Anna declared it ‘go time’ and the crew all stepped out of the car, sucking in the cold air and straightening out their formal wear.

Castiel grabbed the piece of gum he grabbed earlier from his pocket and slipped it into his mouth, hoping he wouldn’t smell too much like alcohol to the dance chaperones. He tossed the wrapper into the backseat, slammed the door and made sure Anna locked the car before they all began striding towards the school.

When they got to the check-in table and showed their school id’s, they acted stoic and reserved, hoping not to give away the giddy energy the alcohol had given them. By this point, almost everyone was starting to file in, Castiel decided it had been a good idea to wait to enter rather than show up exactly on time.

He took note of this and filed it away in the ‘social cues and info that I should probably remember for college’ section of his brain.

When he stepped forward to get his dance card and golf pencil, he scoffed at the notion that he’d make any use of it. He slipped it into his trench coat pocket anyways and proceeded forward to meet Anna, Sam, and Dean where they were waiting for him at the gym door under a sign that said: “Welcome to the ’50s.”

“Let’s go!” Anna squealed as she grabbed Sam’s hand and dragged him into the venue.  


Dean shrugged at Cas, hands in his pockets, and followed them in. Castiel couldn’t help but stay behind for just a moment to drink Dean in. God, he looked so damn good in a suit.

“Enough starin’ Cas. C’mon.”

“I- I wasn’t-” Castiel gave up his slurred words and blushed as he made eye contact with Dean and rushed up to walk in step with him.

When they got inside, Castiel let out a breath of relief as he saw a bunch of empty tables on the edge of the floor. He made a beeline for a table and saw that Dean had followed him.  
  
“Not gonna dance?”

Castiel shook his head and looked up at Dean, who was shrugging out of his suit jacket. “Mind watching this for me?”

“Only if I can sneak more whiskey.”

Dean only laughed and draped the jacket onto the chair next to Castiel. He pulled his dance card from the pocket and threw a wink at Castiel.

He gave a wave with the card and headed out into the crowd of singles swaying to _Sh-Boom_

“The night is young, time to dance!”

It took three songs for Castiel to get bored out of his mind. He had his elbows on the table and his head squished into the palms of his hands. He let his eyes drift closed for a moment to relax from all the bright, flashing lights and only opened them when he heard the sound of chairs scooting out around him.

Anna, Sam and Dean slid into their seats, clearly exhausted already.

“How’s it going Castiel? No one ask you to dance yet?” Anna inquired.

“No. Not like I’m trying to _woo_ anyone though,” Castiel spoke through a breathy laugh and let his eyes slide past Dean as he looked to the dance floor.

“Someone as handsome as you should be able to pick anyone in here and get a dance.”

Castiel snapped his head back to look at Dean seated next to him. He must have misheard.

“What?”

“Just said you should be able to get anyone in here to dance with you.”

Castiel furrowed his brow and stared quizzically at Dean.

Dean shook his head, “What? ‘S true.”

“Right, Dean. Whatever you say.” Castiel was officially beginning to feel a headache. He was too tipsy for this, he needed fresh air.

With that, Castiel stood from his seat and walked to the exit, flashing his stamped hand at the front door chaperone before making his way outside to sit against the bricks at the front of the school.

Why would Dean say something like that? No one in the school had shown even remote interest in him, not to mention the fact that he was gay in a school in Kansas. He didn’t have many prospects in such a place, but it didn’t bother him. College was less than a year away and he was sure he’d be able to find plenty of people at UC Berkley. Still, Dean’s comment rubbed him the wrong way. He didn’t want to dance with just anyone.

He wanted to dance with Dean.

At this, he pulled his knees up to his chest and tried to clear his head with the cold air burning in his lungs.

He heard the gravel grind beside him and he looked up through his lashes to see Dean standing there, looking down at him.

Cas looked back down, how stupid of him to get drunk with Dean fucking Winchester. And to let it get into his head that there might actually be a chance with him.

Dean didn’t say anything for a while, just stood in the silence and synced his breath with Castiel’s as he looked up to the stars.

“Dance with me, Cas.” The words fell from his lips smooth and rumbling.

Castiel’s gaze shot back up.

“W-what?”

Dean put his hand out for Castiel to grab, “Dance with me.”

Castiel hesitantly put his hand in Dean’s and allowed himself to be pulled up from the ground. Dean didn’t let go of his hand, only looked Castiel dead on and awaited a reply.

“Okay.”

Dean smiled and led a stunned Castiel, stumbling behind him, back to the dance floor.

He finally let go of Castiel’s hand as he reached over and put his hand into the blue-eyed boys pocket. Castiel gasped, unsure, but he relaxed when he saw Dean had pulled out his dance card.

He used the tiny pencil from his pocket to sign Castiel’s card, and gave it back. Castiel couldn’t help but grin when he noticed Dean had signed his name in all of the remaining spots.

Castiel put out his hand to take Dean’s card and scribbled his name out on the rest of his lines too.

Dean took it carefully and put it in his pants pocket before guiding Castiel further into the crowd and turning to look at him.

He pulled Castiel’s hands up to his shoulders and placed his hands under Castiel’s trench coat to rest on his waist.

 _[I Only Have Eyes for You](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FvzNeh4Mq1o) _played slow in the background as Castiel stared up to look into the dazed green of Dean’s eyes.

Dean moved his head so his lips were next to Castiel’s ear. He spoke clearly despite the noise of the music.

“Been waiting for you to show up to one of these things.”

Castiel pulled his head back to search those green eyes again, “Really?”

Dean nodded and flicked his eyes down to Castiel’s lips. It was brief, but telling, and Castiel gave him a soft smile, “Well, I’ve been waiting for you to ask me to one of these things.”

Dean threw his head back and laughed, Castiel’s heart pounded. He had never seen anyone so utterly striking. When Dean had calmed, Castiel pulled himself a bit closer, and Dean’s hands met as they fully encircled his waist.

Castiel put a hand into the hair at the back of Dean’s head and rubbed circles in the shorter hairs there before the song changed to _[You Send Me](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mrwfB4aAZZc)_ and he stopped his motion to press a tentative kiss to the side of Dean’s neck.

Dean’s grip on Castiel’s waist loosened as he let their bodies part from where they had been flush against one another. He let one hand drift up to Castiel’s face and brushed a thumb across his cheekbone.

Castiel took in a sharp breath and leaned closer.

Dean tilted his chin up so that their lips met in a wisp of contact before they pulled back, eyes glazed. Then, without another moment of hesitation, Castiel pulled Dean in again and crashed their lips together. It was passionate and clumsy, but it was perfect.

Dean tasted like whiskey and Castiel forgot he had gum in his mouth, but none of it mattered in those moments. When they finally pulled away, Dean’s cheeks were flushed and Castiel was drunk on the feeling.

Dean smirked, running a finger across Castiel’s bottom lip, “So much for this being a single’s dance.”

 

 

 

 


End file.
